How Marceline Met Bonnibel
by music.movies.heart
Summary: Before the time of Finn and Jake, there was still a vampire queen and a candy princess roaming around the land of Ooo. This is the story of how the two met. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

_MMH: Wootwoot. Another oneshot. Go me. I managed to plug this one out within a day. I think I like oneshots. You get to write whatever you want without plans for continuing the story. This is set before Finn and Jake start their adventuring ways and Marceline is still dating Ash. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

It was just another boring day at the tree house. Ash was off finding magic ingredients, leaving Marceline at home all alone. The two started dating when they met up in the Nightosphere a couple decades ago. Marceline's father, the Lord of Evil, was furious to find out that his daughter was dating Ooo's most rotten vampire, but that gave Marceline all the more reason to continue the relationship. Ash meant well; well, most of the time.

Marceline rummaged through Ash's old collection of videotapes and found one that was particularly interesting. Intrigued, she went over to the television and put it in. Just as the opening credits started her troublesome boyfriend burst in through the front door, letting several rays of light in. He was safe since he was covered head to toe in a ridiculous brown robe, but she was only wearing a red tank top and black shorts.

"What the heck, Ash? You could have burned me you idiot." Marceline hissed as she brought her arm up to protect her face and walked over to him. Ash casually shut the door and strolled over to his girlfriend, hanging up his ugly robe in the process.

"Love you too, Mar-Mar." The two exchanged playful scowls before he kissed her as an apology. "Wanna go with me to wreak havoc at the Candy Kingdom?"

"What? No."

"Why not? Are you chicken?" Ash teased as he gently tugged on his girlfriend's pigtails. Marceline rolled her eyes at his childish attempts to goad her into going. She playfully slapped away his hands and flipped over the back of the couch onto the cushions.

"No. If we try anything, those guards will be all over us. Besides, 'Heat Signature' is on and I've never seen it before."

"We could watch that stupid old movie any time. I hear that the princess is entirely pink. You could suck her dry if you'd like." She scrunched up her nose. She didn't like eating the color pink as much as red; it was far too sugary. However the fridge was entirely empty and Ash refused to buy more food. Even if she didn't end up eating the princess, surely there were treasures and other red things in the castle that she could have.

"Fine." Ash was right; 'Heat Signature' could wait for another time.

* * *

"Damn it, Ash! I knew this was a bad idea!" Marceline screamed as she and her boyfriend flew as fast as they could away from the heavily armed candy guards. They had been caught. The two were in the treasure room looting jewels and gold when Ash knocked over a silver plate, the clanging echoing throughout the halls. It wasn't long before they were found and the chase commenced.

"Shut up and run! You go that way and I'll go this way." He shouted as he made a mad dash for the hallway to the right. Marceline flew left and found herself opening the first door she saw. As quietly but quickly as possible, she closed the door and felt nothing but liberation when she heard the guards run by.

Marceline took the brief moment of safety to inspect where she was. It was quite large; this single room was as big as her kitchen and living room combined. The walls were painted pink and several glass doors that let out to the balcony. To the right was a metal table, full of elixirs and ingredients. On the far left of the room was a pink canopy bed with a little figure sleeping peacefully. It was Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. Marceline looked back from the bed to the exit. Should she go over to the princess or escape through the window? Slowly, Marceline crept up to the foot of the bed and looked down at the princess that lay before her.

The young girl couldn't have been more than eight. Her gummy pink hair was in perfect ringlets despite her being asleep and her hands were folded neatly in her lap. It was almost something out of a fairytale. She looked good enough to eat, but Marceline had to resist. If the young girl let out even the slightest scream, the vampire queen would be toast. All she had to do was keep quiet. Keep quiet. Keep quiet. As she quietly made her way over to the window for an escape, Marceline tripped over a stray toy that hadn't been placed in the toy chest at the foot of the bed and she fell to the floor with a thud. Luckily, the guards did not come in to investigate. However a certain pair of eyes snapped open and looked over to the vampire.

"What are you doing in my room?" the princess asked and she shot up straight from her bed. She did not sound afraid, but rather annoyed.

"Shhhh, I'm Santa." _Wow, that was stupid._ Marceline thought to herself.

"No you're not. Santa is fat and male and old. You are none of those things." The princess said smartly as she sat in her bed, arms crossed. The vampire was tempted to mention that she was in fact old, but held her tongue. "And you didn't answer my question. What are you doing in my room?" Marceline had to think fast if she didn't want Princess Bubblegum calling the guards. _C'mon, think. Anything will do. She's just a kid_.

"A'ight, ya caught me. I'm on a super-secret mission to protect you from this bad vampire guy that broke into the castle and wants to eat you, but your guards think I'm the one who's trying to get you." As if glob were on her side, shouting and loud footsteps raced past the room.

"Stop vampire! Halt in the name of the king!" they heard a guard yell from the other side of the door, though it was slightly muffled.

"Surely my men can protect me from the bad man just as well as you can." Princess Bubblegum stated trying to not seem threatened, but Marceline saw a slight flash of fear in her eyes.

"But they can't. This particular vampire is super quick and super strong. There is no way that they'll be able to stop him. That is where I come in."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. You may have a seat at the foot of my bed if you'd like."

"Gee, thanks." Marceline replied sarcastically, though she was pretty sure that the princess didn't think of it that way. She politely sat on her bed and it felt much better than her bed back home."Is Princess Bubblegum you're real name?"

"No. It is simply the beginning of my title. My whole title is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

"Geez, that's a mouthful. And it doesn't even rhyme like mine." Marceline grinned. She took pride in her title, mostly because it was freaking awesome.

"You come from a royal family as well?" Bonnibel asked, suddenly interested in the foreign person that sat before her.

"Uh…" Marceline didn't want to get too chummy with this kid. If word got to the Nightosphere that she became a friend to a little girl, she'd never hear the end of it. There was a knock on the door and the vampire whirled towards it, eyes wide.

"Hide under my bed." Princess Bubblegum whispered. The vampire queen did not need to be told twice. Just as she managed to slide past the frilly skirt of the bed, the bedroom door opened and Marceline saw a large shadow against the light.

"Have you seen a vampire, my lady? They're terrorizing the castle. We found one, but one other is still loose." Marceline frowned at the guard's words. They hadn't been _**terrorizing**_. They were merely looting.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Forgive me, your highness. Please go back to bed." Marceline heard the door close and she let out a sigh of relief. The princess's head popped up in front of the vampire upside down as the young girl pulled back the bed skirt with a large grin on her face.

"So you're a vampire?" Bonnibel gleamed.

"Yeah."

"A royal vampire?"

"Yeah."

"So you've been to far off places and battled trolls and giant spiders and hug-wolves?" The vampire gently shoved the princess's head out of the way so she could get off of the surprisingly dusty floor.

"Yup. I know, I'm pretty awesome." Marceline shrugged as she got up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

"Do you want to have a tea party with me? The guards caught the bad guy so you don't have to worry."

"Uh, I dunno. Now that I've finished my mission I really should be going…" The vampire was pushing her luck as it is. She had to leave as soon as possible.

"It's fine. I completely understand. Mother and Father don't really have time to play with me either." The vampire stopped and felt a slight pull at her heart. Marceline hadn't seen her own mother in probably a thousand years and her father… Well, she didn't like talking about her father. She should have escaped from the window when she had the chance. Though the more she thought about it, the more beneficial befriending the princess became. She would have to break Ash out of wherever they were holding him and it would definitely help if she had someone from inside the castle to help. It was the mixture of guilt and self-centeredness that made the vampire stay.

"Fine. I'll stay for one cup but that's it." The young princess's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. Bonnibel ran over to her large chemistry table and turned on a burner. Marceline sat back and watched with amusement as the girl boiled a kettle of water and brought over a boxful of different bags of tea. She gestured to two cups on her bedside table which Marceline picked up carefully. "Do you got anything red or pink?"

"Oh! That's right; vampires can only have red things." Bonnibel found an orange bag of leaves and plopped it into the vampire's drink. "That is Rooibos tea. The leaves come from the Aspalathus Linearis plant that started off in a place called Ah-_fry-_cah. I assume that was a place before the Great Mushroom War. Anyway, a man named Carl Humberg brought it to more general sights in 1772 and it has been popular ever since."

"Wow… you sure do know a lot about tea."

"I know a lot about lots of things. Father says that I must know as much as I can in order to be a good ruler." Princess Bubblegum said as she sat down beside the vampire. Marceline looked down at her tea, which had turned a lovely shade of dark red, and took a small sip.

"So you learn about tea?" she joked.

"Not just tea!" Bonnibel whined, hurt by her new friend's torment. She obviously had never been teased before and didn't know how to react. It was rather adorable.

"Relax, kid. I'm just joking; that's what friends do."

"We're friends?"

"Sure."

"Friends. That sounds nice. The only person I'm allowed to hang out with is the Peppermint Butler. Mother says she'll get me a pet rainicorn for my birthday, but she never keeps her promises." Bonnibel sighed as she took a sip of her cinnamon tea. Marceline saw the look of sadness on the girl's face and decided it was best to change the subject.

"When the guards came in, why didn't you say I was here? Couldn't you say I was cool or whatever?"

"No. I'm just the princess; I don't really have much say."

"Not yet. You'll be in charge soon enough."

"I suppose. My father says I have a lot more to learn before I can even think about taking the throne."

"I know what you mean. My dad can be tough to handle too." The two girls sat on the bed talking and eventually they both finished their tea. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Marceline sighed. As weird as it was to say it was kind of fun hanging out with this kid, but her boyfriend had to be rescued and she couldn't put it off any longer.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Bonnibel asked as she watched her new vampire friend head for the window. Marceline stopped and looked back at the young girl who looked full of hope and disappointment at the same time.

"Totally."

* * *

_PB's first true friend *sniffle*. And Ash is pretty decent in this story. I'd like to think he wasn't always a raging douchebag._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is, the next part that almost nobody asked for! But when inspiration strikes you don't fight it. I did mean to update my other stories first, but I had to get this one out of my system first. Sorry I'm not sorry. If you like it, don't forget to review and favorite. Enjoy!_

* * *

Today was Bonnibel's thirteenth birthday and Marceline was stuck inside her tree house, more specifically her room. The vampire couldn't have gone to the party; she would have been attacked on sight, even if she was the princess's best friend. Marceline had been on the Candy Kingdom's wanted list ever since she and her now ex-boyfriend Ash raided the castle about five years ago. When Marceline had gone to save Ash from the dungeon she was seen by that Peppermint Butler and was banished. Princess Bubblegum had tried to defend the vampire queen, but no one listened to the young girl.

Ash and Marceline had broken up about two years after their encounter with the princess. He had once been so sweet and adventurous, but at the end of their relationship he had become a real jerk.

A small frown formed on the young woman's face, but she shook her head hoping to get rid of thoughts of her ex-boyfriend. She had more important things to focus on. Despite not being invited Marceline still had managed to find a present for the princess. She pulled out it out of her closet and tossed it onto her bed. She found an old hatbox and neatly folded her gift inside. It was nothing special, but it sure meant a lot to her.

She had just managed to wrap up the gift when the young girl in question burst through her front door in tears. The vampire was used to the child's antics, after all she was still a kid, but it did become rather annoying at times.

"Marcy! They lied to me again!" Bonnibel cried as she slammed the door shut in a huff. It surprised Marceline that the princess managed to escape her own party unnoticed; her mischievous ways must have rubbed off on the younger girl. The princess was wearing a bright pink ball gown garnished with pearls and white beads. Her sheer puffy sleeves wrapped tightly around her small biceps, preventing much movement. Though the dress was quite pretty it sure didn't look comfortable.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Mother and Father s-said they were going to get… me a rainicorn for my b-birthday but when I had opened all… all my presents there wasn't one!" she stuttered before becoming consumed by her sobs. It bothered Marceline when Bonnibel cried; not because the vampire thought she was weak, but she just didn't know what to do when people cried.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm sure they'll get you one next year." Marceline comforted as she went up and wrapped her arms around the princess.

"They always say they'll get me one, but they-ey never do!" Bonnibel continued to cry as she nuzzled her face into the vampire's black v-neck. Marceline rubbed her back unsure of what to do until she saw the forgotten hatbox on her bed.

"I know it won't make up for not having a rainicorn, but…" Marceline said as she reached over and handed her gift over to the princess. Bonnibel's eyes lit up and she tore the lid off of the box. She lifted the worn shirt up and her grin slightly faltered. It was one of Marceline's old band t-shirts. The black fabric was decorated with a snake coiled around two spikes with dead candies thrust on them.

"Oh. Uhh, thanks…" she managed to get out. Marceline could tell she was trying to be sincere, but a small frown crept onto Bonnibel's face. The vampire scrunched up her own face in disappointment. She knew that her present was stupid. Why did she think that a princess would like one of her old band t-shirts? The shirt was quite graphic, too. A lady like the princess would never wear such a vile piece of clothing.

"I'll go get you some ice cream." Marceline sighed as she headed for the door, but Bonnibel's small hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"I know I can kind of be a pain at times, but you just mean so much to me. You're like the older sister I've always wanted and the first friend I've ever had. I really do like the shirt, though. I promise. I'll wear it all the time." The princess looked up and Marceline saw tears well up in her eyes again. A deep feeling of guilt hit her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. It was cruel to judge a child so harshly for not liking her gift as much as she would a pet.

The young girl had a childhood completely different from what Marceline had experienced; while Bonnibel was used to playing tea party or ordering around servants, the vampire was busy stitching up her teddy bear or fighting ghouls. It made sense that the two would have very little in common.

"You should head back to your party. Everyone is bound to be looking for you. I'll visit later." Marceline sighed as she walked Princess Bubblegum to the front door. The shirt was clasped firmly in the princess's hand and the vampire let out a small smile.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then…" Bonnibel crept through the small crack in the door and Marceline slid against it to the floor once it was shut. In a way Princess Bubblegum _**was**_ being slightly selfish, but her parents ignored her so often that it made the vampire sad that she didn't get the only thing she had asked for. Marceline stood, full of dedication, grabbed her giant sun hat that was on the coat rack and knew what she had to do.

"Where the glob do you get a rainicorn anyway?" Marceline asked herself as she rifled through the book at the library. She had been studying for hours and found almost nothing about rainicorn origins. She did manage to find out that some came from the Crystal Dimension, but she found literally nothing about the location of the place. Out of the possibly millions of books in the library, only a handful of them were slightly useful. There was one book that the librarian thought would be useful, but it was unfortunately checked out.

"Do you want an apple pie, sug?" an elderly green elephant asked as she appeared next to Marceline seemingly out of nowhere, causing her to jump. A basket of apple pies hung on her trunk, gently swaying back and forth. Marceline swatted the thing away and tried to continue her studies.

"What? No. Besides you aren't allowed to eat in the library."

"What are you looking at?" the persistent elephant continued to peer over the vampire's shoulder and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm looking for a rainicorn."

"Oooh! Those are super hard to find!" the elephant cooed with a thick southern accent.

"I know." Marceline seethed.

"The only place I know where to find them is the Crystal Dimension…"

"You are just full of help, aren't you?" the vampire replied sarcastically, but the elephant continued unfazed.

"…And the only way to get to the Crystal Dimension is to eat the crystal gem apple." Now that was something Marceline didn't know. Her eyes shot up to the elephant, who still had a helpful smile on her face.

"The crystal what?"

"The crystal gem apple. There's one in the Evil Forest, but I can't go there because I'm old and frail."

"Well I'm not." She said happily and stood up suddenly, knocking the chair she was sitting in to the floor. She levitated and flew towards the nearest exit which turned out to be a conveniently open window. The elderly elephant swiped at the vampire with her trunk causing all of her pies to fall out, but she missed Marceline entirely.

"Hey come back here! I need that apple to make a special apple pie!"

"Oh well!" Marceline shouted back. She had no time for old pachyderms when she was on a mission.

Princess Bubblegum's party had turned out to be a real riot. Practically everyone in Ooo was there barring the citizens from the Fire Kingdom and who the king and queen designated "bad people". The celebration had continued well into the night and was still going on by the time that Marceline arrived. A green backpack was slung over her shoulder, keeping the gift hidden and safe. Here was the game plan: find a way into Bonnibel's room (without getting caught), place the rainicorn on her bed (without getting caught), and leave (without getting caught). It was simple, right?

Marceline flew up to the tower that held Bonnibel's room and traced her index finger along the panes of the window. There was one specific one that was loose; all she had to do was find it. She finally found it and pushed the little piece of glass through. She snuck her arm into the newly created hole and curled her finger against the window hook, unlocking the window. After opening the window Marceline flew through and only semi-gently tossed her backpack onto Bubblegum's bed.

The rainicorn neighs were barely muffed by the cloth that confined it and Marceline's eyes grew wide. If anyone had heard the little thing, she was screwed.

Bonnibel was walking the halls with a strange human boy that was around eight. She had tried to go off by herself, but the little fellow was adamant about remaining by her side. In a way it was rather sweet, but how was she supposed to meet up with Marceline if this do-gooder was glued to her hip? There was an unexpected noise coming from down the hall where her bedroom was. She might have been mistaken, but the princess could have sworn it was neighing.

"Did you hear something?" the princess asked without thinking.

"Don't worry princess, I'll investigate!" the human boy cried excitedly. Princess Bubblegum bit her lip for two reasons: One; that was her bedroom. Two; that might be Marceline.

"No Finn, wait—" it was too late. Finn the human swung the door open to reveal an unfortunately scary looking Marceline leering over a green backpack on the princess's bed.

"Halt monster!" an odd little boy cried as he pulled out a wooden sword and pointed it in Marceline's direction.

"Are you serious?" she asked in what could only be described as a combination of humor and disbelief. Who did this kid think she was? She was vampire _freaking_ royalty! No one talked to her like that.

"Totally! I must keep the princess safe!"

"Oh dear glob…" Bonnibel mumbled as she slapped her hand against her face. Both she and Marceline knew that Finn the human would not win if he were to try to kill the vampire.

"Fine fine, but be wary human… I will return!" Marceline cried and threw in a dramatic cackle for good measure before flying out the window and onto the roof. She listened carefully in on their conversation.

"Thank you, Finn. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Bonnibel lied.

"You're welcome your highness. Jake hates vampires, but they really aren't that scary."

"Is Jake that dog that was eating my azaleas?"

"Maybe… Let me go check on him. Will you be safe here by yourself?"

"Of course, Finn; I'll just lock the window and I'll be fine." Marceline waited for the door to close before going back into the room. "You are so lame. 'Be wary human'." Bubblegum teased as she watched Marceline's feet touch the floor.

"Don't hate. He sure did leave pretty easily."

"I managed to get him to leave. Why were you risking your life to come here anyway?" Marceline smiled and opened her backpack to revel a fuzzy pink nuzzle. Soon the nose was followed by two black eyes, then a blonde mane, and finally a rainbow torso as the rainicorn flew out. "Oh my glob, Marceline…" Bonnibel whispered with awe as she watched her new pet fly about the room, but quickly whirled her head to face the vampire. "…You didn't kidnap her did you?"

"Nah. I just told her parents that she was going to live with dogs or whatever and they practically handed her over to me. You can even keep my backpack too." she offered, trying to change the subject.

"So you lied." the princess replied bluntly.

"No. That weird kid has a dog." Bonnibel blushed at Marceline's response. It was clear that the boy had a crush on her so he would be around her all the time.

"Thanks Marcy. Thank you so, so much!" the princess leapt and wrapped her arms around the vampire. "No one has ever been so nice to me before." Marceline felt her shirt become damp with tears and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Alright, alright calm down. Don't go all mushy on me. I can't have you crying twice in one day." Bonnibel smiled and released her death grip form the vampire's waist. "I really should be heading out in case Mr. Hero returns with back-up."

"I'll see you tomorrow? I think I'll bring Lady Rainicorn."

"You're gonna name her _that_?"

"Of course! I think it's quite regal. So… tomorrow?"

"You know it!"

* * *

_Yayyy the sequel! Who knows? It might even become a trilogy? Anyway **you** don't forget to review and favorite and **I'll** get to writing for my other stories!_


End file.
